Comme une évidence
by Laemia
Summary: Il y a des morts qui ont un sens, qui sont prédestinées par le destin, qui ne sont pas surprenantes. Et puis il y a des morts stupides, hasardeuses, qui frappent sans qu'on s'y attende. L'ironie, c'est de n'avoir rien fait pour mériter ça, d'être victime de l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'on ne connaît même pas. UA, léger RokuShion


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Rating: T

Pairing: léger RokuShion

Note: Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu hier, comme ça. Il est sans prétention, certainement pas parfait, mais j'espère qu'il plaira tout de même. =)

* * *

Huit heures trente du matin. Le réveil sonne. Xion esquisse un geste pour se retourner afin de se rendormir. Au bout de trois secondes, elle pousse un soupir contrit. Il faut bien se lever. Doucement, elle s'assoit sur le matelas, se frotte les yeux pour tenter de dissiper la fatigue qui y loge encore, bâille, repousse les draps, se lève du pied droit - elle fait attention à ces choses-là – et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Là-bas, elle se lave, se prépare, entreprend de démêler ses courts cheveux noirs. Du haut de ses 21 ans, elle ne se maquille pourtant pas. Elle n'en voit pas l'intérêt, se préfère au naturel, et a sans doute bien raison quoique cela mettrait en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Elle sort de la salle de bain, regarde son portable, autant pour vérifier si quelqu'un a tenté de la joindre que pour l'heure. Elle a mis dix minutes à se préparer, constate-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Il lui reste du temps.

Le samedi, elle n'a aucune raison de se lever, d'ordinaire – et en temps normal elle aurait râlé de se voir réveillée si tôt un week-end. Sauf que là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jour ordinaire. Pas vraiment.

Un ami à elle avait été absent plusieurs jours de l'université et lui avait donc donné rendez-vous dans un café non loin de là pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et rattraper ses cours dans le même temps. Ça, c'était pour la version officielle. Xion n'était pas dupe. Elle aurait pu lui transmettre les cours directement à la fac. Il s'agissait clairement d'un rendez-vous déguisé, bien que le garçon ait été trop timide pour l'admettre.

Ou alors, elle se faisait des illusions ? Oh, en tout cas, elle allait le voir, et rien que ça suffisait à illuminer sa journée. Oh, peut-être bien qu'elle était amoureuse de Roxas. Peut-être, oui. En tout cas, elle l'aimait assez pour savoir que s'il lui proposait d'être un peu plus qu'amis, elle accepterait avec joie.

En attendant l'heure où elle devrait partie de chez elle – cela ne servait à rien d'arriver trop en avance – elle prit place sur le canapé et attrapa le roman qu'elle lisait en ce moment sur la table basse. Il lui restait à peine deux chapitres à lire avant d'avoir fini. Elle n'eut le temps d'en dévorer qu'un que, déjà, un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon lui annonça qu'il serait temps de partir pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Avec un mélange de frustration dû à sa lecture interrompue et d'impatience à l'idée de voir son ami, elle saisit sa sacoche, ses clés, et sortit du petit appartement.

Dans la rue, elle observa son portable une bonne dizaine de fois par peur d'arriver en retard. Peut-être bien que, finalement, la perspective qu'elle se rendait à un rendez-vous avec Roxas la stressait – un peu. Néanmoins, elle s'efforçait de faire taire ses doutes, car elle n'avait pas de raisons d'en avoir. Il ne se passerait rien de bien passionnant, ils discuteraient juste autour de quelques croissants, comme pourraient le faire deux amis ou bien un couple. Ça ne signifiait rien, mais ça lui faisait plaisir.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas mille et un scénarios dans son esprit comme le faisaient la plupart des jeunes filles amoureuses en gloussant comme des dindes. Elle était plus terre à terre que cela, bien qu'elle aime laisser son esprit vagabonder parfois.

Xion était une étudiante en psychologie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, avec ses soucis, ses joies, ses peines, ses devoirs à rendre. Elle avait un petit frère, des parents, des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et, au bout du compte, l'avenir lui souriait.

Elle aurait ouvert un cabinet de psychiatrie une fois ses études finies et, qui sait, se serait peut-être acheté un chat. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux, mais avec le maigre salaire de son job à temps partiel dans une librairie, elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'en avoir pour le moment. Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu des enfants, cinq ou six ans plus tard, quand elle se serait sentie prête. Peut-être…

Elle arriva devant le petit restaurant et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air ravi en voyant que Roxas l'attendait déjà à l'entrée. Le garçon lui renvoya un petit sourire timide.

« Pardon, je suis en retard, le salua Xion.

-Non… T'es même en avance.

-Toi encore plus, alors !

-… Je suis là depuis une demi-heure », avoua Roxas.

Les deux amis échangèrent un bref rire avant d'entrer dans l'établissement et de se poser à une table ronde, devant la fenêtre. Après avoir pris des nouvelles l'un de l'autre et discutés un moment des cours que le blond avait raté, ils commandèrent enfin quelques croissants et deux tasses de lait chaud. Ils traînèrent un peu, parlant en mangeant, riant de tout et de rien.

S'ils avaient su, ils se seraient dépêchés de partir, n'auraient pas traînés comme ça... Oh, non, s'ils avaient su, ils n'y auraient pas cru. Pourquoi la vie leur ferait-elle cette mauvaise blague ?

« Au fait, demanda Roxas au détour de la conversation. Ça se passe bien, ton boulot ? »

Aucun des deux, ni aucun des autres clients, ni les serveurs, ne prêtèrent attention à l'homme qui venait d'entrée, et encore moins au renflement de la poche de son jean, masqué maladroitement par un pan de sa veste en cuir. Il était blond, quelques mèches retombant sur son regard terne, banal, et mort à l'intérieur.

« Oh, ça va, les collègues sont plutôt sympas ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant. C'est un peu fatiguant d'additionner ça avec mes heures de cours, mais c'est largement tenable.

-Ça te… laisse beaucoup de temps libre ?

-J'ai mon samedi matin et mon dimanche de libres, c'est déjà ça, rit-elle. Enfin, quand je ne les passent pas à étudier… »

Roxas se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, baissa le regard, et Xion aurait juré avoir vu ses joues se teinter de rouge durant un instant.

« Ah, parce que je me demandais si demain tu ne voudrais pas… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, n'aura jamais l'occasion de la finir. Le coup de feu retentit, sec, figeant le temps à l'intérieur du petit restaurant. Les conversations cessèrent, tous sursautèrent, quelques verres se brisèrent au sol, laissés tomber d'une table, d'un plateau, ou de doigts surpris. Quelques cris, aussi.

Xion et Roxas se tournèrent vers l'homme d'un même geste, horrifiés. Il venait de tirer au plafond et balayait maintenant l'assistance du canon de son arme, un sourire figé et atroce sur les lèvres.

« Le premier qui bouge, j'le descend ! cria-t-il au-dessus du tumulte qui commençait à s'installer. C'est clair ? »

Lentement, la situation devint plus claire dans l'esprit de Xion, qui ne put que porter la main à ses lèvres, une angoisse sourde s'insinuant en elle. Roxas coula un regard tout aussi affolé vers elle, tenta d'esquisser un faible sourire pour la rassurer. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne en un geste qui se voulait rassurant : tout se passerait bien, semblait-il vouloir dire.

L'homme au pistolet jaugea le lieu et les personnes présentes du regard, les menaçant toujours. Il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait, au juste. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'un employé un peu plus courageux que les autres ne se décidé à s'adresser à lui.

« Servez-vous dans la caisse ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Vous pouvez tout prendre !

-Mais j'm'en tape de ton fric, connard ! hurla-t-il en pointant l'arme vers lui. J'suis pas là pour ça ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Xion se mit à vraiment paniquer et qu'elle comprit la gravité des choses. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un braqueur, mais d'un psychopathe. Un taré qui n'hésiterait pas à les descendre, comme ça, pour le plaisir ! Elle tenta de contenir ses tremblements, serrant la main de Roxas du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Au fond, cachée sous une table, une petite fille se mit à pleurer. Le fou la jaugea d'un regard furieux dans le silence mortel qui régnait, puis se tourna vers sa mère.

« Faîtes taire cette gamine !

-Je… se mit à sangloter la femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Je vous en prie, ce n'est qu'une enfant… »

Il tira quelque part derrière elles et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Xion tressaillit lorsqu'il jeta à nouveau un regard d'ensemble aux personnes présentes, les traits déformés par la rage. Elle sut qu'il ne se maîtrisait plus et pria silencieusement qu'il les laisse tranquilles, que quelqu'un avait prévenu la police, qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, que…

Les prières ne se réalisent pas toujours.

L'homme se tourna vers elle. Aussitôt, un sourire aussi amer qu'inquiétant fleurit sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se décrocher lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et Roxas.

« Oh, un petit couple ! ironisa-t-il. Comme c'est mignon… Ou pas. »

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'autre concentra son regard vers lui, tout à coup redevenu sérieux.

« Elle te quittera, tu sais ? »

Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit, juste un souffle d'air chaud, une expiration.

« Elle te plaquera comme une merde ! reprit l'homme un peu plus fort. C'est ce qu'elles font. Toutes. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu souffres. Ça fait mal, la chute. »

Il se tourna vers Xion, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Dis-lui ! Dis-lui, que tu vas le lâcher, que t'attend que ça ! »

Le regard de la brune navigua de Roxas au taré qui la fixait avec un brin de folie qui l'empêchait de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un son.

Le poing qui ne tenait pas l'arme s'abattit sur la table.

« REPOND ! »

Elle sursauta, contint avec peine un sanglot, son esprit n'hurlant qu'une seule question. Pourquoi _elle_, à la fin ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, ce type, ce fou ?

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Ni oui ni non, parce que l'une ou l'autre des deux réponses pouvait être la mauvaise, celle qui déclencherait sa fureur. Elle se contenta d'observer la terreur au fond des yeux bleus de Roxas. Elle devait avoir les mêmes, en cet instant.

L'homme blond eut un rire, un ricanement amer et discordant.

« Je vais répondre à ta place, poupée », asséna-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

Roxas leva les yeux au-dessus de la tête de Xion pour observer l'autre. Elle, elle n'osait pas se retourner. Elle ferma les yeux. Fort. Tout ça ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve…

« Toutes les filles sont comme ça. Tu crois que ma chérie à moi, elle en avait quelque chose à faire, de mes sentiments ? Nan… Elle s'est barré avec mon fric et ma vie ! Et elle, là… »

Xion ne put retenir un hoquet suivit de quelques larmes en sentant le canon glacial contre sa tempe. Son cœur battait mille fois plus vite, comme s'il tentait de parcourir l'équivalent de toute une vie en quelques secondes. La brune n'était pas idiote. Elle comprenait que, dès lors où ce type avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, elle était condamnée… mais…

_Pourquoi ?_

Toujours la même question qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi, au juste ? Pourquoi cela se finissait-il ainsi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Le destin décidait donc de mettre un terme à sa vie ici et maintenant, comme ça ?

« Elle, poursuivit son futur meurtrier, elle est comme toutes les autres. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te rendre service… Je vais la faire disparaître avant qu'elle ne te cause du tort. »

Roxas parut réaliser enfin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus de frayeur.

Ce serait cliché de dire que Xion vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. En vérité, elle entrevit surtout l'avenir auquel elle n'aurait pas le droit, ainsi que toutes les choses achevées qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Une semaine plus tard aurait lieu l'anniversaire de son petit frère le cadeau était déjà là, sous son lit, dans sa chambre et emballé. Ce devoir qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de rendre, ce livre dont elle ne saurait la fin… Son histoire avec Roxas, aussi, qui prendrait fin sans avoir réellement commencée, sans même qu'elle soit certaine de ses sentiments.

Tant de choses qui lui restaient à faire… et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais achever. Car elle allait mourir de la main de ce taré, ce fou, ce psychopathe qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas, qui venait d'entrer dans sa vie dix minutes plus tôt pour tout foutre en l'air.

Pourquoi, encore une fois ? Tout ceci avait-il un sens ? Le méritait-elle ? Non et non. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, aucune, et ce constat dramatique renforça le sentiment d'injustice qui prenait place dans tout son être alors que les dernières secondes de son existence s'étiraient. Trop de choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire, faire, et si peu de temps…

Mais sa mort n'avait pas de sens. Dans ce livre qu'était sa vie, cette fin précipitée ne signifiait qu'un abandon pur et simple de l'histoire. Même pas une fin à proprement parlé. Juste un brouillon pas achevé, jeté à la poubelle avant d'avoir été achevé.

Dans le destin de son meurtrier, pourtant, cette fin marquerait un tournant décisif, bien que la victime en elle-même n'aurait pas d'importance. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas beaucoup de regrets, qu'il ne penserait pas à l'œuvre qu'il allait détruire. L'important, c'était que cette vie prise serve à façonner la sienne, à lui. Même si elle n'était pas très belle, son existence, à cet homme, même si Xion aurait davantage mérité de vivre. Elle n'était née que pour finir là, dans ce restaurant, de cette main inconnue.

L'homme tira enfin. La dernière chose qu'entendit Xion fut la voix de Roxas qui appelait son nom.

Le lendemain, on put lire la nouvelle dans les journaux, la voir aux infos. Seifer Almasy, 28 ans, un citadin sans histoire était entré dans un petit restaurant de Twilight Town armé d'un pistolet calibre 9mm et aurait menacé les gens s'y trouvant. Cette crise de folie serait lieu à son récent divorce. Il y aurait assassiné une jeune fille de 21 ans d'une balle dans la tête.

Le nom de Xion ne sera mentionné nulle part.

Il y a des morts qui ont un sens, mais la plupart ne sont qu'une suite de hasards malencontreux. Et, souvent, on n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.


End file.
